The Return
by JollyWonderBat
Summary: After the Battle of the North Pole, Aang and his friends leave for the Earth Kingdom, in search of an earthbending teacher. On the way however, they encounter a forest fire, and decide to investigate. There they meet a young man and his fated companion


**New Story guys! Buut this idea was not mine :). I was asked to make an OC Avatar story by the core of justice. The character Asger and Obsidian belong to him/her. Hope you'll enjoy what I write and check out my other stories!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

They soared across the sky on Appa as they left from the northern pole. Everyone was tired from all the fighting that had gone on,and were glad things were over. Sokka was sharpening his boomerang while Katara was pulling water from the nearby clouds into her water skins. Aang sat at the head of Appa as he thought of getting an earthbending teacher.

"So Aang," spoke Sokka after he inspected his boomerang. " You don't remember going into the avatar state back in the North Pole?"

"Not really Sokka. I felt a sense of cool and I was calm. I can't really remember what was done." Aang said after a while.

"Well what you had done was pretty cool, the way those ships were tossed around was epic." Sokka told him with glee.

Aang didn't exactly share his excitement however as he thought of all the people who got injured.

" I just hope everyone is okay." he said.

Katara looked over at Aang and smiled. She knew he was worried about not only the water tribe but also the fire nation soldiers who could've got seriously wounded.

" leave it to you to worry about the enemy." grumbled Sokka as he scratched his head.

" there's nothing wrong with worrying about the ones who may be hurt Sokka." Katara said as she came to Aang's defense.

" leave it to you to mother him." Sokka said as he leaned more on Appa saddle.

" I-I do not mother Aang!" Katara said angrily at her brother.

"Katara doesn't mother me!" Aang said.

"Only a mother would say so...hey what's that over there?" Sokka said as he leaned to get a better look at what seemed to be smoke coming from the island below.

" wow.. we should check it out" said Aang as he steered Appa toward the island.

"Wait why? What if it's fire nation, we're literally walking into a trap." Sokka said.

" well what if people are in danger, we can't just leave them." Katara said.

Sokka couldn't argue with that. He couldn't live with himself if he left people in need.

"Alright Aang take us lower but find cover just in case."

Aang steered Appa closer to the island and saw a clearing that he could land Appa. They all got off and made their way into the forest.

As they neared the center of destruction they could see burnt and destroyed trees. There was fire spreading further into the forest but Aang and Katara had snuffed them out.

When they got to the middle they could see a young tan male body laying on top of a huge black form. There was more fire where the body lay but it never spread towards him.

" We should go help him." said Aang as he air bent the fire to make a trail.

" wait Aang we don't know if it's safe." said Katara.

" don't worry Katara, I'll be careful." Aang said as he neared the black form.

Aang was about to air bend his way closer to the boys resting body but then he was grabbed by his waist by a tail that had come from the black form.

"Ahh!?" Aang yelled out in fear.

"Aang!" yelled both Sokka and Katara as they rushed to his aide.

 **Please wait**

Everyone stopped as they all heard a voice in their heads. They saw as the black form rose and opened its gold reptile like eyes. The body of the boy slid down into the palm of his clawed hand and placed Aang onto a nearby boulder.

 **We mean you no harm. I am the Dragon Obsidian from the Flaming Cities and this young one is Asger.**

Obsidian held up Asger to Aang and placed him next to the young Avatar. Obsidian stared at Asger body before he Plummeted to the ground.

 **We were ambushed by our enemies..and barely escaped..**

Katara and Sokka had ran up next to Aang once they got over their shock of a dragon here.

"Oh no your injured!" Katara said as she noticed a wound on the side of the dragon.

 **It's nothing but a scratch. Please.. tend.. to Asger first..**

Obsidian eyes closed and it was clear to them that he had passed out. Katara wanted to check on the dragon but noticed that the boy looked a bit worse for wear.

" Alright boys, I need for you to get Asger back to Appa. There's to much smoke around here that can affect his lungs." Katara ordered.

Aang and Sokka hauled up Asger and made their way back to where Appa was.

Katara stood by the dragon a little bit longer before she decided he'd be okay.

" we'll come back for you." she said as she soon followed after her friends.

Aang and Sokka sat outside the tent by a fire as Katara was tending to Asger inside. Sokka had checked the island an hour earlier for any food and was happy to find that the animals had died from the fires and were pretty much cooked from the heat.

Aang was sad that they had died such a way and ate the berries and fish that they caught.

" So that Asger guy, he looks water tribe but he doesn't dress like one?" Sokka said as he chomped down on his meat.

"Your right about that. 100 years ago when I traveled I never seen clothing like that either." Aang said.

"I wonder who's after him, I can bet it's fire nation." Sokka said as he tossed a bone into the fire.

Katara came out of the tent with a bowl of water and a dirty towel and came to rest by her brother and Aang.

" how is he Katara?" Aang asked.

" He'll live. His injuries weren't as severe as I first thought, all he needs is rest now." she said as she made two plates of food.

" I'm going to go check on obsidian. You guys stay with Asger and tell me if he wakes up."

Aang and Sokka sat at the fire for another thirty minutes before they heard a loud yell come from inside the camp.

* * *

 **A/N: please RR! thanks**


End file.
